


Cold

by fAaceTheFacts



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, Drumbot brian..... Needs hugs..., Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fAaceTheFacts/pseuds/fAaceTheFacts
Summary: Brian wakes up feeling cold. He bundles the blankets higher on top of himself and works his way through the problem in his head. The Aurora was never cold, not in his room at least. Even if it was a little chilly in other parts of the ship it was never this cold. He'd only been this cold once before. Ends justify means, The ends are not floating away. Brian slips under his bed.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian & Ivy Alexandria, Drumbot Brian & Nastya Rasputina, Drumbot Brian & Raphaella la Cognizi, The Aurora & Drumbot Brian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	Cold

Brian wakes up feeling cold. He bundles the blankets higher on top of himself and works his way through the problem in his head. The Aurora was never cold, not in his room at least. Even if it was a little chilly in other parts of the ship it was never this cold. He'd only been this cold once before. Ends justify means, The ends are not floating away. Brian slips under his bed.

\------------

The Aurora sent out an alert to the crew at precisely 9 am true universal standard time, or when around half of the crew was awake. She alerted the crew that the air conditioning had broken and that Nastya was currently running diagnostics and working to fix the problem. The crew had acknowledged it, and Ivy had promised to spread the news once the other mechanisms had woken up. She had done just that, but no one had informed Brian, as no one had seen him. So Ivy had enlisted Raphaella's help in finding their pilot, they'd checked the bridge first, of course, as that's where he is a good 65% of the time. When they didn't find him there they asked Nastya if she'd seen him, but she waved them away and said she was busy, so they checked his room. 

Ivy knocked on the door once, twice and got no response. She shared a small confused concerned look with Rapaella and slowly opened the door, they saw no one inside. 

"There is a 60% chance he's still in this room," she frowned, and began looking for him. A few minutes of rooting around later and Raphaella bent down to look under the bed, she made a noise and flared her wings as she was greeted with Brian under his bed, staring vacantly forward. She called for ivy and together they managed to pull him out from under his bed. Immediately he latched onto Ivy, who quickly resigned herself to carrying him back to the living quarters. She advised Raphaella to bring as many blankets as she could fit in her arms.

Ivy set Brian down on the couch and, after a few minutes, got him to both let go of her and not hide under the couch. He sat on the couch absolutely covered in blankets, and Ivy made the decision to go to Nastya about this.

She quickly found her inspecting a vent a little bit down the hall, and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Nastya, something seems to be wrong with Brian." Nastya froze, then made a noise that roughly translated to 'elaborate?', "Me and Raphaella found him hiding under his bed and he has been almost entirely unresponsive since we pulled him out, do you know of any ways to resolve this?" 

Nastya was silent for a moment, running through all the reasons Brian would be acting like this, before mentally slapping herself upside the head. "He's cold, it's bothering him."

"Yes? It's- ah. I see what you mean, what do you propose we do?" Nastya began to speed walk down the hall, and Ivy quickly followed after her. 

"I'm taking him to the engine room, it's warm there and he can be near Aurora." Ivy nodded, and Nastya made her way to the couch. She tried and failed to pull Brian up a few times, until Ivy intervened and carried him for her. 

The second Brian's feet touch the ground in the engine room he has pressed himself into the nearest corner, huddled in a blanket and desperately trying to ground himself. Nastya comes and sits next to him, she asks him questions and talks to him, at most she gets a hum in response. She has to leave soon, she says, but he should talk to Aurora, she's worried about him. He hums and Nastya hugs him, he leans into the hug and relaxes, and then nastya pulls away and he is back in the corner. She frowns, and leaves to continue inspecting the vents. 

Eventually he takes her advice, and plugs into The Aurora's systems. 

"Aurora I'm scared."

_ Don't be, you're safe here. _

"It was so cold."

_ It's warm here, though. _

"I'm so lonely, Aurora."

_ You don't have to be lonely, I'm here. I have you, I won't let you float away. _

At some point he starts crying, and at some point after that he falls asleep. He stays this way for days, he does not leave the warmth of the engine room and he rarely speaks to anyone but Aurora. 

"I should be piloting, I'm so sorry Aurora."

_ I'll pilot myself Brian, if you need to stay here that's okay, I want you to feel safe. _

Nastya and Aurora keep him company, he is visited by the other mechanisms but he does not respond. Everytime he feels the rush of cold air when the doors open he flinches. But the days pass and Nastya fixes the AC, the engine room returns to its normal temperature and so does the rest of The Aurora. Nastya guides him out of the engine room, he walks around. He talks but he is quiet, and it is progress. He is surprised to be greeted gently and warmly by all of his crew mates, he receives no small amount of hugs.

Within a few days he is back to piloting the Aurora, and he is never alone on the bridge. It is quiet but it is not silent, someone is playing or singing or talking quietly to themselves or him. Today Jonny sits on the floor and plays a tune on his harmonica, anyone looking in without context would assume he was bored out of his mind, but Brian recognized this as an almost uncharacteristic display of affection. He smiled, within a week they'd all be back to normal, but it's nice to know they cared.


End file.
